Chhota Bheem
Chhota Bheem is an Indian animated television series created by Rajiv Chilaka. It first premiered in 2008 on Pogo TV. It focuses on the adventures of a boy named Bheem and his friends in the fictional town of Dholakpur. Throughout the show, Bheem and his friends are usually involved in protecting Raja Indravarma, the king of Dholakpur and his kingdom from various evil forces. Sometimes they also help other kingdoms. they can even save a hundred dholus and bholus Synopsis Set in the fictional kingdom of Dholakpur in rural India. The series revolves around Bheem, a nine-year-old boy who is brave, strong and intelligent. Bheem’s rival is Kalia, who is envious of Bheem’s popularity. Kalia, along with his sidekicks, twins Dholu and Bholu, always plot to embarrass and defeat Bheem, but never succeed. Most of the show’s plots revolve around Bheem and his friends Chutki, Raju and Jaggu’s rivalry with Kalia and his friends. However, as the series progresses, this topic has been adopted as the subject less often, although Kalia is still eager to prove himself superior to Bheem. A large number of episodes also focus on Bheem and his team solving various problems affecting the village, unravelling mysteries, fighting evils that seek to harm Dholakpur or its inhabitants. During early production, the broadcaster had stressed that the storyline should be kept simple and the mysteries and complex storylines should be avoided, as the young audience can barely understand what is happening. Nowadays there is no restriction. The timeline has been allowed to become more fluid and stretchable and this has caused immense confusion to the kids even as Bheem continues to rule the airwaves. Supernatural events have often been used in episodes, like Dholakpur being attacked by the demon Kirmada, the evil witch, or giants, Bheem and his friends being affected by dark magic, curses, and so on. Bheem and his team participate in various competitions in Dholakpur or other kingdoms is also a common theme, as is the celebration of Indian festivities. Episodes Main article List of episodes Reception The show became highly successful due to its relatable characters to kids. It is considered as India's largest entertainment brand for children. The show has viewership of 40 million viewers in India and beyond. The brand is valued around ₹300 crore in 2013. Other media Several feature films were released in cinema while many films are directly released on television, you can find them here. Green Gold Animation launched merchandise and comics in 2009 and toys in 2010. They had a major association with many products such as a drink, soups, fans, stationary, bags and biscuits. They also produced mobile games including educational ones. The merchandise portfolio expanded more than 300 products and they established a merchandise store franchise called Green Gold Store which has stores in several cities of India. Spinoffs * [[Mighty Raju|'Mighty Raju']] - It is the first animated spinoff series of Chhota Bheem, focusing on the character Raju in the modern world who has superpowers and is known as “Mighty Raju” and lives in the city of Aryanagar. * [[Arjun - Prince of Bali|'Arjun - Prince of Bali']] - It is based on the movie ''Chhota Bheem and the Throne of Bali'' focusing on the the young prince Arjun. It follows his adventures with his friends and his pet Zimbu, a baby tiger. Each episode consists of two stories and will sometimes show adventures of Arjun during his childhood. It somehow takes place during the events of Chhota Bheem. * Super Bheem - Another spinoff series launched in 2017. It is 3D animation and follows the adventures of Bheem who has superpowers. * [[Mighty Little Bheem|'Mighty Little Bheem']] - A forth spinoff which will be launched by Netflix in 2019. External links * http://www.greengold.tv * https://www.greengoldstore.com * http://www.chhotabheem.com Category:Browse